SUKI
by NamiKaze-Naruni
Summary: Ichigo tersenyum getir dan perlahan mata musim gugurnya menutup. Yang ia lihat hanya gelap. Gelap gulita.. "Toushirou... gomenasai..".. 'For Bleach Vivarion Festival: Dedication Entangled'..BoyXBoy -Enjoy!-


**BLEACH © TITE KUBO **

**SUKI**** © NAMIKAZE-NARUNI **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Pairing: Ichigo X Hitsugaya **

**Rated: T **

**Warning: AU, OOC, BL, Shou-ai, Gaje, ada bahasa tidak baku, Typo dan sebangsanya.. XDD.. Don't Read If Don't Like! **

'**A fanfiction Special for Bleach Vivarion Festival : Dedication Entangled'**

**Enjoy!**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Ichigo POV **

"Kurosaki…"

Masih terdengar jelas di telingaku dan masih terlihat jelas di mataku, saat ia memanggil namaku. Serta, tatapan mata beriris emerald yang menatap langsung pada mata coklatku dan bibir mungil merah miliknya yang selalu mengembangkan senyuman sinis… namun kali ini, ada yang terlihat berbeda darinya.

Air mata.

Aku mengenal perasaan ini. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang merasuk dalam relung hatiku setiap kali aku bersamanya. Tunggu! Apa ini cinta? Benarkah itu? Teringat saat aku nekat untuk memeluknya untuk pertama kali. Aku tidak pernah melupakan wajah terkejutnya kala itu dan ia pun berkata bahwa ia tidak akan melupakan aku. Aku hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar itu. Toushirou. Satu nama yang akan selalu berada dalam relung hatiku.

Tapi, masihkah aku memiliki waktu untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padamu? Karena aku merasa, malaikat kematian mulai menungguku disebuah pintu bercahaya terang yang seakan dapat kapan saja menarik jiwaku keluar dari ragaku. Jika, masih ada waktu yang tersisa untukku, aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu untuk yang terakhir kali dan berkata padamu jika aku mencintaimu, Toushirou..

Aku hanya punya satu harapan kini, Toushirou.. harapan dimana aku ingin kau tahu semua tentang perasaanku..

**Ichigo**** POV end **

-Desa Karakura, 30 Juni 2011-

"Kurosaki! Banguuunnn! !" seru seorang pemuda mungil berambut seputih salju, sambil mengguncang tubuh seorang pemuda berambut orange yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

Akibat guncangan yang terus menerus ia rasakan di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu pun terbangun, "Ngh.. apaan, sih? Berisik!" gumam pemuda bernama Ichigo itu, sambil menggeliat nyaman di kasurnya yang empuk.

Karena kesal tidak ditanggapi. Akhirnya pemuda mungil bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushirou itu menarik dengan paksa selimut yang dipakai oleh Ichigo. Membuat pemuda berambut orange yang tadinya mulai terbuai oleh mimpi, kembali terbangun dengan wajah kesal.

"Ukh.. apa-apaan sih, loe? Nggak tahu orang lagi tidur apa?" gusar Ichigo kesal.

"Emangnya, loe mau tidur sampaikan sih? Cepat bangun! Loe udah janji buat temenin gue hari ini kan? Tunggu!" Hitsugaya memicingkan matanya menatap wajah ngantuk Ichigo, "Jangan bilang loe lupa!" serunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ichigo mendengus. "Siapa bilang gue lupa, hah? Gue emang setuju nemenin loe hari ini. Tapi, loe nggak bilang bakal sepagi ini. Lihat tuh, baru jam setengah lima pagi!" gusar Ichigo lagi, sambil menunjuk jam kecil di meja samping ranjangnya.

Hitsugaya membuang selimut Ichigo ke samping. "Gue nggak mau tahu! Yang penting loe udah setuju buat nemenin gue ! cepet bangun!"

Tidak mau memperpanjang maasalah, akhirnya Ichigo mengalah. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu pun menghela nafas, "Oke, oke. Gue akan bangun sekarang, puas?" ujarnya sambil turun dari kasur.

Hitsugaya tersenyum puas, "Nah, gitu dong!"

Ichigo mendumel sambil mengambil handuk untuk mandi, "Heran deh, jauh-jauh liburan kesini ada-ada saja gangguannya," dengusnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang akan membuka baju.

"Tunggu dulu! Loe mau ngapain?" potong Hitsugaya cepat.

Ichigo mendelik pada pemuda mungil yang masih di kamarnya itu, "Udah jelaskan! Gue mau buka baju buat mandi,"

"Yah, jangan disitu juga buka bajunya!"

Ichigo menautkan alisnya bingung, "Lho? Terserah gue kan. Ini kan masih di-ka-mar-gue!" ujar Ichigo dengan penekanan pada kata 'Di kamar gue'. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ichigo langsung membuka baju t-shirt putihnya dan melemparnya tepat ke kepala putih Hitsugaya.

**Ctak!**

Timbul perempatan jalan di kepala pemuda mungil itu, "Kurosaki... loe.." ujar Hitsugaya, terlihat tubuh mungilnya itu bergetar menahan amarah.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo. lalu melilitkan handuknya dipinggang.

Dengan aura hitam, Hitsugaya meraih baju Ichigo yang ada di kepalanya. Meremas-remasnya hingga menjadi buntalan. Membuat Ichigo yang memperhatikannya itu sedikit bergidik juga.

"TERIMA INI, BAKA MIKAN! !" dengan kalap, Hitsugaya melemparkan baju Ichigo ke sang empunya yang terbengong.

"Cepat kau turun. Sebelum vas bunga yang gue lempar nanti!" seru Hitsugaya, berbalik badan untuk keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Tak lupa, ia menutup pintu kamar Ichigo dengan sangat 'lembut'. Karena 'saking lembutnya', sampai membuat dinding sekitar pintu sedikit retak.

"Gila! Padahal Cuma buntalan baju yang dilempar. Rasanya kok kayak dilempar bola basket!" ringis Ichigo yang mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang baru saja kena telak lemparan bajunya sendiri dari Hitsugaya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

Setelah hampir 30 menit berlalu, Ichigo pun akhirnya turun ke bawah untuk menemui Hitsugaya.

Sebenarnya, kenapa Seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou ada di rumah. Oh, bukan. Tapi, di villa milik keluarga Kurosaki pagi-pagi buta begini? Itu karena. Hitsugaya Juushirou yang tak lain ayah kandung Hitsugaya adalah rekan bisnis dari ayah Ichigo. Karena harus menjalankan bisnis ke luar kota dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan takut membuat sang putra kesepian. Apa lagi di musim liburan panjang begini, akhirnya Juushirou menitipkan Hitsugaya pada keluarga Kurosaki untuk sementara. Terlebih, karena keluarga itu juga, memiliki anak yang sebaya dengan putranya, ditambah, mereka memiliki nasib yang sama. Yaitu ibu yang sudah meninggal ketika mereka masih kecil. Awal bertemu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya memang terkesan tidak akur. Namun, lama- kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab dan dapat berteman dengan baik. Yaa... walau terkadang sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang sepele. Tapi, itu malah membuat mereka terlihat akrab.

Dan berhubung sekarang adalah liburan musum panas. Keluarga Kurosaki pergi belibur di villanya di desa Karakura.

"Loe lama banget sih?" sebal Hitsugaya yang melihat Ichigo baru turun dari lantai 2.

Ichigo mendengus, "Emangnya kenapa? Toh, mau kemana pagi-pagi buta begini?"

Pemuda mungil itu mendekati Ichigo. Lalu, menarik lengannya, "Sudah ayo! Jangan banyak bicara!" seru Hitsugaya sambil melangkah.

"Eh-hei!"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

"Hei, loe mau kemana sih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudahlah. Nanti juga loe tahu!" balas Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum misterius yang membuat pemuda berambut orange itu sweatdrop.

Mereka berdua berjalan cukup lama mengikuti jalan setapak yang dihiasi semak belukar yang panjang dan pepohonan yang lebat di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan setapak itu. Sepertinya kalau menerobos kesana bakal nyasar ke hutan. Untuk sejenak, Ichigo bergidik agak ngeri. Maklum, ini adalah desa yang masih asri dan ekosistem hutannya masih terjaga dengan baik.

"Rasanya, nih jalan nanjak ya?" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya di depannya.

Hitsugaya menoleh singkat pada Ichigo, "Yup! Baru nyadar loe?" ujarnya sambil hendak menerobos semak belukar di sisi kirinya. Melihat itu, pemuda berambut orange itu segera menarik lengan Hitsugaya.

"Loe mau ngapain, hah? Loe nggak tahu kalau di sana itu hutan apa?" gusar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo, "Udahlah. Tenang aja. Gue tahu harus kemana kok."

"Eh, mana mungkin? Loe aja belum ada 2 minggu disini. Beda sama gue yang sering kesini buat liburan. Jadi, mana mungkin loe lebih tahu jalan-jalan yang ada disini?" tanya Ichigo sembari menatap kesal wajah pemuda mungil di depannya itu.

Hitsugaya berkacak pinggang, "Apa bedanya? Toh, selama ini loe itu home stay. Beda sama gue yang selalu walking . otomatis, gue lebih tahu jalan dari pada loe,"

"Ck. Walau gue home stay. Tapi, ini jalan masih ada di dekat villa keluarga gue! Mana mungkin gue nggak tahu jalan-jalan didekat villa gue sendiri, tuan sok tahu!"

Hitsugaya mengibaskan tangannya, "udahlah! Gue cape berdebat melulu sama loe. Udah ikut aja!" pemuda bermata emerald itu pun menarik lengan Ichigo untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh-hei! Toushirou!" dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya bersama-sama menerobos semak di depannya itu.

"Huwaaa...~ sudah terbit!" seru Hitsugaya senang.

"Apanya, hah?"

"Makanya, lihat ke depan, baka!"

Ichigo pun langsung menoleh ke depan dan terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sebuah pemandangan sang fajar yang baru terbit di antara gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi. Ia sendiri baru sadar kalau sedang berdiri diatas bukit yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah danau yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya matahari. Angsa-angsa yang berenang bebas dan hawa segar alam yang terasa merasuk dalam jiwanya.

"Indahkan?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Hebat. Loe tahu dari mana ada tempat sebagus ini?"

"Gue juga nggak sengaja nemuin tempat ini 3 hari yang lalu. Nggak nyangka kan, kalau dibalik semak belukar yang menyeramkan itu ada pemandangan sebagus ini?" sahut Hitsugaya.

"Iya. Kalau di perhatikan ini tempat ada peribahasanya, lho?" ujar Ichigo.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menoleh pada Ichigo dengan penasaran, "Peribahasa? Emangnya ada?" tanyanya.

"Yup! Kita tak boleh menilai sesuatu hanya berdasarkan luarnya saja. Padahal jauh dari apa yang kita bayangkan, ada hal yang tersembunyi yang menakjubkan didalamnya," jelas pemuda Kurosaki itu.

Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Gue setuju sama loe. Tapi, siapa yang tadi malah nolak kesini, hm?"

"Oke, gue ngaku. Yang penting, gue tahu kalau ada tempat sebagus ini. Jadi, thanks Toushirou! Berkat loe, gue bisa melihat view yang keren kayak gini,"

Hitsugaya mengangguk sambil tesenyum. Membuat gurat kemanisan pemuda bermata emerald itu terlihat makin jelas, "Hm. Sama-sama," dan tanpa Hitsugaya sadari. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Ichigo yang melihat senyum pemuda mungil itu.

Lalu mereka pun kembali melihat pemandangan alam di hadapannya. Lama mereka terdiam. Sampai Hitsugaya membuka suara, "Mungkin ini kado perpisahan kita, Kurosaki," Ichigo pun langsung menoleh pada Hitsugaya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Perpisahan? Apa maksud loe?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya balas menatap Ichigo.

"Sebentar lagi, gue akan pindah ke Amerika,"

"A-Amerika?" kata Ichigo kaget.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Iya. Loe tahu kan? Kalau proyek tousan dengan Isshin-jiisan itu sudah selesai dan setelah ini tousan berencana akan pindah ke Washington. Ja-jadi, gue juga harus ikut dengan tousan," jelas Hitsugaya yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

Ichigo tersenyum mengerti, "Begitu. Gue harap, loe betah disana dan bisa mendapat teman-teman yang bisa care sama loe," ujar Ichigo santai. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia ingin menghentikan Hitsugaya atau bila perlu memeluknya agar ia tak pergi, sambil berkata, _"Jangan pergi, Toushirou."_ Pemuda berambut orange itu ingin melakukannya. Namun sayang, tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Entah mengapa, tubuhnya serasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

" Ooh.. gue kira loe bakal mencegah gue pergi, eh, bercanda kok," gurau Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu, kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Tertegun. Itulan yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Ichigo. Tak menyangka, Hitsugaya kan berkata seperti itu. Berkata sama seperti hatinya. Pemuda berambut orange itu lantas menoleh menatap Hitsugaya dan terkejut saat mendapati pemuda berambut putih itu meniktikan air mata.

"Toushirou.." panggil Ichigo lirih.

Hitsugaya tersentak, "Ma-maaf, Kurosaki.. gu-gue.." ujar pemuda mungil itu sambil terisak pelan.

Perlahan, Ichigo menyentuh pundak mungil Hitsugaya . lalu, langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya. Sontak Hitsugaya terkejut mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Namun perlahan, pemuda mungil itu pun membalas pelukan Ichigo.

"A-aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Kurosaki," ujar Hitsugaya masih terisak. Tidak lagi memakai kata ganti 'aku' dengan 'gue'.

"Iya. Aku pun tidak akan melupakanmu, Toushirou," balas Ichigo yang juga merubah kata ganti 'gue' dengan 'aku' dan 'loe' dengan 'kamu'. Mereka pun saling melepas rengkuhan mereka dan saling pandang satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum, lalu menyambut uluran kelingking Ichigo, "Janji." Balas Hitsugaya, sambil tersenyum.

Dan Ichigo pun lalu menghapus air mata terakhir yang tersisa di pelupuk mata emerald Hitsugaya dengan lembut. Dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-Di Bandara****- **

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Kurosaki-san. Saya senang mendapat rekan kerja seperti anda," ujar Juushirou, sambil menjabat lengan seorang pria seusianya. Isshin membalas jabatan tangan itu sambil tersenyum, "Ya. Saya juga senang mendapat rekan seperti anda, Hitsugaya-san."

"Toushirou, jangan lupakan kami, ya. Awas kalau lupa!" canda Karin, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis, "Ya! Mana mungkin aku melupakan kalian semua,"

"Aku juga lho, Shirou-nii!" kali ini, Yuzu berkata sambil meraih lengan Hitsugaya.

"Tentu, Yuzu," balas Hitsugaya.

Setelah itu, serentak Karin dan Yuzu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang kakak yang belum berbicara satu patah kata pun sejak berangkat ke Bandara tadi. Langsung saja, kedua anak perempuan itu meraih dengan cepat kedua lengan Ichigo dan menariknya ke depan. Tepat di hadapan Hitsugaya.

"Udah jangan sungkan, daa..~" kata Karin, sambil melenggang pergi menuju Juushirou dan Isshin yang tampak masih asyik mengobrol.

Yuzu menarik sedikit baju jaket bewarna coklat Ichigo, "Ayo, semangat, Ichi-nii!" lalu Yuzu pun pergi menyusul Karin.

Pemuda berambut orange itu pun mati kutu setelah ditinggal kedua adik perempuannya itu, "Dasar. Mereka kabur lagi," gumam Ichigo.

"Kurosaki?" panggil Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung menoleh, lalu menghela nafas dan merogoh saku celana jeans biru dongkernya, "Ini," ujarnya, sambil memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk motif salju yang terbuat dari kaca yang bagian atasnya dikaitkan dengan bel kecil bewarna emas pada Hitsugaya.

Pemuda mungil itu mengernyit heran melihat benda pemberian Ichigo itu, "Gantungan kunci?"

"Awas saja kalau sampai loe ngilangin tuh benda!" wanti Ichigo, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis,

"Arigatou, Kurosaki. Tapi, Cuma gantungan kunci?" balas Hitsugaya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu mendelik, "Yee.. itu pun gantungan kunci langka tahu! Loe nggak bakal bisa nemuin tuh benda di tempat yang lain. Cuma satu-satunya di bumi ini," jawab Ichigo sarkas.

Hitsugaya memasukkan gantungan kunci ke saku jaket hijaunya. "Ya, ya.. whatever.. and thank you, Kurosaki," ujar Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Melihat senyum Hitsugaya membuat wajah Ichigo seketika merona dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "Ye-yeah, sama-sama," ujarnya agak gugup.

Hening sementara diantara mereka, lalu..

**"Toushirou/Kurosaki."** Panggil mereka bersamaan.

"Eh? Loe mau ngomong apa, Toushirou? "tanya Ichigo.

"Justru, loe yang mau ngomong apa?" Tanya balik Hitsugaya.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Yaa.. hati-hati.. dan.." Ichigo tampak bingung untuk mengucapkan kata ini atau tidak.

"Dan apa?" tanya Hitsugaya, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dan.. su.. su..su.. sudahlah, kau jangan lupa hubungi kami kalau sudah sampai di Washington," ujar Ichigo. Awalnya ia mau bilang **'Suki'** tapi lidahnya kelu saat akan mengatakan itu. Pemuda berambut orange itu pun tampak merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa bilang kata itu. Padahal, ini hari terakhir bertemu dengan Hitsugaya. **Baka! **

Hitsugaya mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, baiklah kalau aku ingat," katanya bercanda.

Ichigo mendelik pada Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya nyengir, "Just kidding. Tentu aku hubungi kalau sudah sampai nanti," katanya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, pengumaman bahwa pesawat yang akan ke Amerika dengan tujuan Washington akan segera lepas landas.

"Ayo, Toushirou. Kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Juushirou.

Pemuda bermata emerald itu mengangguk, "Iya, tousan."

"Daaa.. Toushirou, paman! Jangan lupakan kami, ya..!" seru Karin.

"Itterashai, Shirou-nii, paman!" tambah Yuzu. Sedangkan Ichigo, hanya menyunggingkan senyuman lembut melihat kepergian Hitsugaya.

Mendengar seruan itu, Hitsugaya dan Juushirou menoleh ke belakang.

"Tentu! Sampai jumpa lagi, paman, Karin, Yuzu, Kurosaki!" seru Hitsugaya, sambil melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga Kurosaki itu.

'Berjanjilah, Toushirou. Kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu hari nanti.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**- 5**** tahun kemudian..- **

"Wah! Hari ini. Shirou-nii pulang ke Jepang, ya!" kata Yuzu, sambil melihat inbox di akun emailnya.

Karin yang memang sedang berbaring di tepi ranjang Yuzu itu pun menoleh dari majalah sport yang sedang dibacanya itu, "Ya, dari emailnya yang kemarin dia sudah bilangkan kalau akan pindah lagi ke Jepang."

Yuzu memutar kursinya, "Iya, sih. Tapi kemarin tertulis baru rencana kan?" ujarnya. "Oya! Ichi-nii mana?" tanya Yuzu.

"Dia udah cabut duluan, katanya, biar dia yang menjemput Toushirou di Bandara," balas Karin, sambil membalik halaman majalahnya. Yuzu mengangguk mengerti.

**-Di w****aktu yang sama-**

Ichigo melajukan motor Suzuki GSX 1100 CC miliknya dengan cepat. Ia pun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 13.30 siang. "Masih ada waktu 2½ jam lagi. Aku harus beli bunga untuk menyambutnya," gumam Ichigo. Aneh sih kasih bunga ke cowok tapi, dari pada bingung ngasih apa. Mending kasih bunga yang sering dipakai buat nyambut orang. Terlebih, hampir 1 bulan tinggal bersama pemuda mungil itu membuat ichigo cukup tahu hal-hal yang disukai dan dibenci oleh pemuda bermata emerlad itu.

Bocoran, nih. Sebenarnya, sekalian Ichigo mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Hitsugaya nanti di Bandara. Untuk menebus saat ia tidak bisa mengatakan **'suki'** di bandara 5 tahun yang lalu saat mengantar Hitsugaya. Ia sudah menyusun planning yang tepat dan tersusun agar misinya kali ini berhasil! Ia akan membawa buket bunga lili putih kesukaan pemuda berambut putih itu.

Setelah sampai di toko bunga, Ichigo segera memarkirkan motornya dan masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu.

"Permisi. Maaf, saya pesan buket lilinya," pinta Ichigo, pada sang pegawai toko itu.

Sang pegawai wanita itu tersenyum ramah, "Baik, tuan. Apakah anda juga ingin memasang kartu ucapannya?" tanya sang pegawai ramah.

Ichigo mengangguk setuju, "Boleh,"

"Atas nama?" tanya pegawai toko bunga itu lagi.

"Kuro-, maksud saya, Ichigo," kata Ichigo. Mengingat Hitsugaya tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil nama kecilnya dan tanpa banyak tanya, pegawai toko bunga itu pun menulis di atas kartu ucapan.

Setelah selesai membeli bunga. Ichigo kembali memacu motornya menuju Bandara. Bagaimana pun ia tidak boleh terlambat. Minimal ia harus sampai Bandara 1 jam lebih awal agar rencana yang sudah disusunnya tidak berantakkan.

"14.27. gue harus cepat!" gumam Ichigo.

Namun, tanpa sadar dari arah berlawanan muncul mobil yang juga melaju kencang.

Supir mobil itu langsung membanting setir ke kiri. Begitu pun Ichigo yang baru menyadari mobil itu. Ia pun berusaha menghindar. Tapi, akhirnya motor sport hitam itu terjatuh hingga menghantam aspal menimbulkan decit suara besi yang bergesekan dengan aspal.

Ichigo terlempar beberapa meter. Hingga tubuh itu berhenti saat menghantam pembatas jalan. Tapi, bersyukurlah, helm yang digunakan Ichigo mampu menahan kepalanya agar tidak terbentur secara langsung dengan aspal. Tapi, itu masih belum cukup untuk melindunginya dari bayang-bayang dewa kematian.

Supir mobil yang selamat dan menatap tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Karena takut dituntut dan masuk penjara, ia pun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pengemudi motor yang ia tabrak tadi. Tak lama kemudian, orang-orang segera berhamburan ke jalan untuk menolong Ichigo.

**-Di waktu yang sama di Bandara- **

"Hah. sampai juga..~"kata Hitsugaya yang baru turun dari pesawat. Ia pun segera beralih ke lobi untuk menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya. Hitsugaya kini mengenakan baju kaos hitam yang dilapisi jaket bewarna hijau yang bagian belakang sedikit panjang dengan 3 kancing atas tidak dikancing hingga menampakan kaos dan kalung berbentuk rantai kecil yang melilit indah di leher coklatnya . Ditambah eksen bulu dibagian tudungnya dan sebuah sabuk kulit warna coklat yang dipadu celana jeans berwarna biru dongker, serta sepasang sepatu warna hitam yang kini dipakainya.

**Trak! **

"Eh?" Hitsugaya segera berlutut untuk memungut benda yang terjatuh dari saku jaketnya, "Lho, kenapa bisa terjatuh?" tanyanya heran, ketika mendapati gantungan kunci pemberian Ichigo itu terjatuh dan sedikit retak. Mengingat gantungan itu terbuat dari kaca.

"Kurosaki.. kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" gumam Hitsugaya was-was.

**-Back To Ichigo****- **

"Cepat panggil Ambulans!" teriak panik orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Ichigo yang sebenarnya masih setengah sadar. Ia pun berusah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun, nihil. Tubuhnya serasa remuk bila digerakkan.

"Toushirou..." panggilnya lirih. Berusaha meraih buket lilinya yang sudah berhamburan di jalan. Ichigo berusaha meraih setangkai bunga lili di dekatnya. Tak peduli dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Hanya satu tekadnya kini, meraih tangkai bunga lili itu. Namun pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tenaganya pun mulai habis.

Samar-samar, Ichigo mendengar suara ambulans mendekat dan suara orang-orang yang berteriak panik disekitarnya. Tapi, itu tidak dipedulikannya. Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia berhasil meraih bunga lili itu. Namun saat ia berhasil meraih bunga lili itu. Ia tersenyum getir dan perlahan mata musim gugurnya menutup perlahan. Yang ia lihat hanya gelap. Gelap gulita.

"Toushirou... gomenasai..."

**Deg! **

"_Toushirou... gomenasai__..." _

**Deg!**

Hitsugaya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu keluar Bandara. Ketika ia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, "Kurosaki.." gumamnya lirih. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas, "Hahh.. hanya perasaanku saja,"

20 menit kemudian, dering Hp miliknya berbunyi. Ia pun segera mengangkat Hp-nya.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapanya. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara isakkan dari seberang sana, "Moshi-moshi? Yuzu desu ka?" tanyanya lagi.

"_**Shi-Shirou**__**-nii.. hiks," **_

"Hallo, Yuzu? kau menangis?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_**Shirou-nii, Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii.. **__**hiks!"**_

"Ada apa dengan Kurosaki, Yuzu?" kali ini, Hitsugaya mulai khawatir saat mendengar nama Ichigo disebut.

"_**Ichi-nii**__** kecelakaan da-dan kondisinya parah.. hiks!" **_

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar pada siang hari. Hitsugaya yang mendengar itu langsung syok dan berusah untuk tenang. "Di mana sekarang Kurosaki, Yuzu?" tanya Hitsugaya panik.

"_**Sekara**__**ng Ichi-nii berada di rumah sakit Karakura. Shirou-nii, ku mohon cepat kesini, hiks!" **_

"Iya! aku mengerti, aku akan segera ke sana!" dengan cepat, Hitsugaya langsung keluar dari bandara dan menaiki taksi. Di dalam taksi, Hitsugaya tak henti-hentinya berdo'a agar Ichigo baik-baik saja. Tanpa sadar, pemuda mungil itu menitikan air matanya. Menangis. sambil mengengggam erat gantungan kunci pemberian Ichigo di lengannya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit yang ia tuju. Pemuda bermata emerald itu segera menghampiri resepsionis dan bertanya di mana kamar yang merawat Ichigo. Lalu, setelah mendapat ruangan rawat pemuda berambut orange itu, Hitsugaya langsung berlari. Meninggalkan kopernya di meja resepsionis. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Ichigo. Bukan yang lain.

"Paman! Karin! Yuzu! Bagaimana keadaan Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya cemas.

"Toushirou, Ichi-nii sekarang sedang di operasi," jawab Karin sedih. Sedangkan Yuzu, menangis dalam pelukkan sang ayah. Isshin. Mendengar hal itu, seketika tubuh Hitsugaya melemas. Ia pun terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu pun mendadak membisu. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya itu. Ia pun masih mengenggam erat gantungan kunci pemberian Ichigo di tangannya, sambil menangis dalam diam.

"Kurosaki.."

**-Sementara di ruang operasi- **

"Dokter gawat! Detak jantuk pasien makin melemah!" seru seorang suster berambut orange tersanggul rapih.

"Kontrol terus oksigennya!" kata sang dokter berambut raven memakai kaca mata. Uryuu Ishida.

"Baik!" sahut suster berambut orange bernama Orihime Inoue itu.

"Ayolah, bertahan!" kata sang dokter.

"Dokter, sebaiknya kita pakai alat kejut jantung," seru sang suster berambut hitam pendek. Kuchiki Rukia.

"Iya, baiklah,"

Sedangkan keadaan di luar. Isshin tampak menenangkan Yuzu yang masih menangis, Karin yang berdiri bersandar disamping pintu operasi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Walau sikapnya tenang, gadis berusia 15 tahun itu kini turut cemas dengan keadaan sang kakak.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya, terduduk di bangku tunggu depan kamar operasi itu. Di genggamnya erat gantungan kunci pemberian Ichigo sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia terus berdo'a agar Ichigo selamat, "Kurosaki jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi setelah kaasan. Aku tidak mau lagi.. kumohon, kami-sama. Tolong. Tolong selamatkan Kurosaki.. kumohon.."

**Deg! **

Suster Inoue terkejut saat mendapati detak jantung pasien berambut orange itu kembali normal. Dokter Ishida yang akan memakai alat kejut jantung pun segera menyerahkan alat tersebut pada suster Rukia di sampingnya dan segera bertindak cepat.

Dan akhirnya, setelah melewati detik demi detik waktu yang menegangkan. Ichigo selamat. Membuat suster yang ada di ruang operasi itu mendesah lega. Karena satu nyawa berhasil diselamatkan. Sedangkan dokter Ishida segera melepas topi operasi dan menghela nafas lega. Lalu, beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu untuk membertitahu kondisi pasien pada keluarganya yang menunggu di luar.

Dengan disambut tatapan cemas keluarga Kurosaki, sang dokter tersenyum puas, "Dia selamat,"

"Syukurlah! Syukurlah, tousan. Ichi-nii selamat.. hiks!" seru Yuzu senang, sambil memeluk lagi sang ayah.

"Ya. Tousan tahu kalau kakakmu itu kuat, Yuzu." Kata Isshin, sambil menepuk pelan kepala Yuzu. Kemudian Isshin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karin yang tampak lega. Karin pun menoleh pada sang ayah yang tampak mengangguk. Mengisyarakan untuk mendekati Hitsugaya yang tampak masih terduduk di bangku menundukkan kepalanya. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

Karin menghampiri Hitsugaya yang masih terduduk di bangku tunggu dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan. Pemuda bermata emerald itu mendongak, "Ichi-nii tidak apa-apa. Temui dia, mungkin kaulah yang paling ingin ditemuinya." kata Karin.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya, lalu ia pun menoleh pada Isshin dan Yuzu. Mereka berdua mengangguk , menyetujui perkataan Karin. Dengan dibantu Karin berdiri. Hitsugaya lalu menghapus air matanya dan segera masuk ke ruangan Ichigo.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**Ichigo POV **

"Kurosaki…"

Masih terdengar jelas di telingaku dan masih terlihat jelas dimataku, saat ia memanggil namaku. Serta, tatapan mata beriris emerald yang menatap langsung pada mata musim gugurku yang kini terbuka dan bibir mungil merah miliknya yang selalu mengembangkan senyuman sinis… namun, kali ini ada yang terlihat berbeda darinya. Ia menangis.

Tiba-tiba, Toushirou memelukku. Aku terkejut namun aku rindu pelukkan ini. sangat rindu.

"Baka!" ia berseru padaku. Aku tahu, ia baru saja menyebutku bodoh tadi. Gagal sudah semua rencana yang ku susun sampai bergadang tadi malam.

Toushirou masih merengkuhku. Aku pun tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia sedang menangis. Lagi-lagi, aku membuatnya menangis, Ichigo bodoh. Pantas ia selalu menyebutmu baka. Aku menghela nafas. Mengumpulkan semua keberanianku. Aku harus bisa menyampaikan ini pada Toushirou.

"Toushirou," panggilku, ia pun melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku dengan mata emeralnya yang terlihat memerah.

Ayo, Ichigo! Kau pasti bisa. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Ini sangat sulit dilakukakan. Apa lagi, tatapan matanya hanya tertuju padaku sekarang. Oh, shit! Kenapa aku jadi bisu seperti ini?

"Kurosaki?" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Eh?" balasku keget. Ingin sekali aku menjedutkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat hingga gegar otak kalau perlu saat hanya kata 'eh' saja yang keluar dari mulutku.

Toushirou berdiri tegak, "Aku akan memanggil paman dan yang lain," katanya kembali datar. Ck, ini anak walau penampilannya sedikit berubah dari 5 tahun yang lalu tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Baik itu tinggi tubuhnya yang mungkin naik beberapa senti dan gaya rambutnya. Terutama poninya yang dulu menutupi hampir sebagian kening. Sekarang hanya sebuah poni tail yang berada di kening kanannya, dan mungkin tatapan matanya yang semakin sinis tapi manis disaat yang bersamaan. Aku tersenyum geli saat memikirkan ini.

"Aku keluar dulu," katanya hendak pergi. Namun, segera ku tahan lengannya. Hingga ia berpaling menatapku lagi.

_**Cring..**_

"Eh?" aku terpaku saat melihat gantungan kunci di tangannya yang sekarang ku genggam. Ternyata ia masih menyimpan dengan baik. aku tersenyum simpul melihat ia masih mengenggam gantungan kunci itu sekarang.

"Kau mau apa? cepat lepaskan aku baka!" seru Toushirou, sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aneh? Kenapa dia memalingkan wajahnya? Tanyaku heran. Sedetik kemudian aku baru menyadari wajahnya yang tampak merona merah. Hihihi.. dia blushing.

"**Suki.."** ujarku kemudian dengan tenang.

Toushirou langsung menatapku dengan tak percaya.

"A-apa?" tanya memastikan.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung menariknya dalam dekapanku, "Suki da," bisikku. Aku merasakan tubuh mungil di dekapanku itu tersentak kaget.

"Uso.. usotsuki!" seru Toushirou.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku terhadapnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Toushirou." Kataku lagi meyakinkannya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku terhadapnya dan menatap wajahnya yang selama ini aku rindukan. "Aku tidak berbohong. Jawabanmu?" ujarku lagi.

**Ichigo POV end. **

Hitsugaya tampak berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Ichigo di bandara 5 tahun yang lalu.

**##########**

"_**Yaa.. hati-hati.. dan.."**_

"_Dan apa?" _

"_**Dan.. su.. su..su.. sudahlah, kau jangan lupa hubungi kami kalau sudah sampai di Washington," **_

**########## **

Jadi waktu itu Kurosaki? Hitsugaya kembali mersakan kalau wajahnya sekarang memanas. Kenapa ini? bukankah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama tentang Ichigo. Tapi..

"Toushirou?" panggil Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tersentak lalu menelan ludah gugup, "Su-suki da.. suki da yo, Kurosaki." Kata Hitsugaya gugup. Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

"Yatta! Tou- auh! Aduh, duduuhh~.." ringis Ichigo saat akan kembali memeluk pemuda mungil di depannya itu.

Hitsugaya menjitak kepala Ichigo, "Baka! Sudah tahu habis operasi malah banyak bergerak lagi!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa kau malah menjitakku? Sudah tahu aku kesakitan. Malah ditambah lagi!" balas Ichigo, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Baka!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Chibi!" balas Ichigo.

"Apa? Chibi kau bilang! Dasar Baka mikan!"

" What? Baka Mikan? Dasar rambut ubanan!"

"Nani? Berani kau? !" gusar Hitsugaya.

"Siapa takut, hah? !" balas Ichigo.

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**Di luar kamar rawat Ichigo**.

"Dasar. Padahal yang bodoh itu mereka berdua." dengus Karin. Padahal baru saja mereka disuguhkan pemandangan yang bagus. Eh. Lenyap begitu saja karena masalah sepele. "Dasar kekanak-kanakan," dengusnya lagi.

"Haha.. Ichi-nii dan Shirou-nii, mereka terlihat sangat serasi," kata Yuzu, sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, itu baru putraku!" bangga Isshin.

"Yah, lumayanlah," kata Karin.

"Waaahhh!" seru Yuzu tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Yuzu/Yuzu-chan?" ujar Isshin dan Karin kompak.

"Itu.. Ichi-nii dan Shirou-nii.."

Sontak ayah dan anak itu menoleh pada arah tunjuk Yuzu. Dan mata mereka membesar saat melihat..

"WHAT? ! Me-mereka berciuman? !"

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

**-OWARI- **

**OOOOOooooOOOOO **

A/N: Sebuah fic yang Naru buat untuk memeriahkan BVF tahun ini dan sebagai tanda terima kasih Naru sebesar-besarnya pada seluruh author dan reader fandom Bleach yang sudah mau menerima karya-kara Naru dengan baik. **#bows **

Hahaha… mungkin agak aneh sama ini fic. Karena ada kata-kata yang baku sama nggak. Naru sengaja nempatin kata-kata itu buat jadi penghias aja.. **#penjelasan yang aneh#** dan Naru sempat bingung juga pas nempatin kata-kata itu, karena baru pertama kali buat fic yang nggak pake kata-kata yang baku.. tapi menyenangkan juga bisa buat fic ini.. hehehe.. **XD **

Terus ada satu bagian yang agak buat aneh sendiri.. pas bagian Ishida, Inoue, dan Rukia yang jadi dokter sama suster.. tapi, dipikir-pikir biarlah.. **#d'giling **

Gomen kalau masih ada typo+alurnya kecepatan+ceritanya yang aneh.. Naru menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran yang membangun dengan senang hati. Sekali lagi, terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan mereviewnya.. **^^  
><strong>  
><strong>Arigatou Gozaimasu. <strong>

**_Review?_**


End file.
